Eternal Justice
by RenTap
Summary: Katsumi Daido a.k.a Kamen Rider Eternal is transported to the Young Justice dimension after his defeat at the ha Kamen Rider W along with the 26 T2 Gaia Memory.So how will he adapt himself with a world fill with super powered human, will he become the hero or the villain. Currently on HOLD UNTIL 1/12/2013
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamers: I do not own both Kamen Rider Double or Young Justice. Both belong to their respective creator. Also take note in this fanfiction Young Justice will not follow the original plot, so in other word it my own version of Young Justice X Kamen Rider Story.**

"Now, enjoy your hell"normal speech

"_Now, enjoy your hell_"though

"_Now, enjoy your hell_"telepathy

'**ETERNAL'**Gaia memory

'**_ETERNAL MAXIMUM DRIVE_'**maximum drive

"**ETERNAL REQUIEM"**memory break name

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**:Rider Arrival

**Unknown Location**

In an unknown warehouse near a pier a certain person awaken from his sleep, the person is an average Asian male between in his late 20s to 30s with brown hair and a few strand of blue hair. Wearing a black cargo pant with combat boot and black leather jacket with red lines desing along the jacket. The person in question is Katsumi Daido a.k.a Kamen Rider Eternal leader of the mercenary group called NEVER which consist of other Necro-Over like himself.

"Argh, where am I" said Katsumi when he opened his eyes to examine his surrounding.

"Hm…never though hell would be this plain" he said as he only spot several boat equipment and a boat.

"Unless this is not hell, but how do I survive Double final attack, I though that attack annihilate me completely" then suddenly he laugh hysterically

"hahaha….look like being a Necro-Over does have it's own advantage" said Katsumi.

Outside the warehouse several teenagers a seen fight a tall, muscular barechested human man it has pointed ears, and lacks eyebrows or nipples. Its face is stern, with chiseled cheeks, a square jaw, and a narrow, aquiline nose. This man is Amazo and he is fighting a group of teenages superheroes consist of a boy wearing orange and black suit complete with a cape and an 'R' insignia at his chest, a green skinned high school student, wearing a white or light pink T-shirt under a short-sleeved crop top sweater, skirt, knee-high socks with brown or dark blue shoes, and a headband to keep her hair back, a male wear a black t-shirt with S-shield in. He also donned dark blue fatigue pants tucked into dark-brown combat boots with a large buckled-belt, a male wearing a skin-tight, full-body, red-and-blue swimsuit that exposes his arms and feet. The costume has a set of small dorsal fins on the back of the calves, and finally a boy wearing yellow costume with red pants, red gloves, and yellow shoes with a red lightning bolt within a white circle.

The battle outside the warehouse is so loud the it even attract Katsumi attention.

"Hm…what in the world is making that sound, and more importantly where does that sound come from." He said while looking for away outside. After searching for he notice that there a door to where that he though leading to the outside.

"Great, I found a door but it lock, now how am I suppose to go outside" he murmured to himself, while thinking a way to open the door he notice that he still have the lost driver was still at his waist including the Eternal memory in the slot.

"Let see if the memory is still working or not" he said and push the button on the memory **'ETERNAL' **a computer like voice exclaimed after he push the button. Then with a smirk he place the memory back in the slot and turn the slot 45 degree to the right, "henshin" **'ETERNAL!' **then suddenly an armour like piece start to engulf him and with a burst of blue flame his transformation is complete now he is Kamen Rider Eternal blue flare.

**Mount Justice**

"What!" shout a blonde haired female.

"did you just say that Amazo is back and Robin, Superboy, Miss Martin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash engage him in a fight right now" the female said to a red android.

"Yes Black Canary I did say it and I suggest we go help those kid, Amazo is a dangerous enemy and with his ability to copy others heroes power they won't stand a chace" replied the android.

"Then let's go now Red Tornado and hope that those kids will hold up until we arrive to back them up" Black Canary said to the android now identified as Red Tornado.

**With The Teens**

"Damn it! is Superman really this strong" Superboy said while struggling to hold Amazo down with his strength.

Amazo with ease just punch Superboy in the gut and Superboy flew 5 feet away from him. Amazo then change his target and start to attack Aqualad with the power he copied from Superman.

"Well he does copy that power from Superman, so no doubt that is Superman real strength" Robin said while helping Superboy to stand up.

"Damn it! there still so much gap of power between Superman and me" Superboy said angryly.

"There no time for your to compare yourselve with Superman" Aqualad said while dodging Amazo attack and trying to attack Amazo with his water whip.

"We need a plan to beat Amazo and we need it fast" Aqualad said before being backhanded by Amazo and thrown to where Superboy and Robin is at the moment.

Before Amazo could continue to chase after Aqualad, Kid Flash interrupt Amazo with his speed to distract Amazo.

"Dude, told you that we should inform the League and let them handle this thing" Kid Flash said before being caught by Amazo.

"Anyone, a little help please" Kid Flash said while in the grip of Amazo before he became intangable and escape from Amazo with the help from Miss Martian."Thanks" he said.

"Your welcome, now we must figure out how to defeat him" Miss Martian said while going back to her three teammate with Kid Flash in tow."There must be something that we can do"

Without any delay Amazo begining to close the distance between the teens and himself to continue his assault but was stoped when suddenly a red coloured tornado ram into him followed by a sonic scream and throw him back a few meter away from the teens.

"Are all of you okay" Red Tornado asked them. The team was relief to find that Black Canary and Red Tornado has come to their rescue.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do when we get back to Mount Justice" Black Canary said in an angry tone and give the team a glare. The team shudder realizing that they have to face Black Canary after this is over.

"But first we need to take care of this" she said preparing to face Amazo.

Amazo after recovered form the attack earlier start to analyzing both Red Tornado and Black Canary readiying himself to cofront both the member of Justice League. After a moment of analyzing his enemies Amazo, having found a way to defeat his enemy begin to make his first move to defeat both League member when suddenly a door come flying and crash into Amazo staggering him for second.

All present was shocked to the event and look at each other before turning to the direction of the door come flying and find a armored figure standing at the door frame of one of the warehouse in a punching stance before stepping out. The armored figure wear a white armor with blue coloured flame design on both his forearm and band at his wrist and ankle, the figure also wear a black cape and have sort of what look like slot for something straped at the armored figure have a head that strangely resemble a horned owl but with three horns and golden coloured , on the figure waist is what look like a belt with 'W' design on it but with only the right part of the latter 'W'.

After tranforming into Eternal Katsumi found out that he has lost most of the gaia memory that he has on him the last time fight against Double. Now he only have the Accel memory, Unicorn memory, Cyclone memory and his Eternal memory.

"_looks like all the memory must have been scattered when I arrive here, wherever here is" _thought Katsumi.

"_Never mind, all I have to do is find Zone memory and I will be getting all the memory on to matter at hand" _he then rise his hand preparing to punch the door. When he does so the door flew out of it frame crashed into something, he then step out of the warehouse.

The scene that greet him was the most bizarre thing that he have ever see.

The scene that greet him is the scene of two adult one male and female wearing strange looking outfit and what look like five teenager wearing weird outfit except one who look normal.

"_What with that get up, are they cosplaying or something" _thought Katsumi.

The team and the two League member look at the mysterious stranger with many question come to mind

Kid Flash was the one that broke silence "Wow, cool armor I wish I have that armor" he said while looking at the armor from head to toe

"Is that a new hero?" Miss Martian asked Red Tornado for answer

"I don't know because I have never seen anyone like that" replied Red Tornado

"Let ask him" Miss Martian suggest to the rest of them, she then fly close to the armored stranger and ask "excuse me, who are you"

Seeing that Miss Martian just go and ask the stranger the other just sweatdrop at her.

"_so, it seem they spoke in english. My be I should answer her and ask where am I now" _thought Eternal, but before he could answer the door the he just send flying coming back at him and with his reflexes he dodge the incoming door and saw it was thrown to him by what look like a strange man.

Eternal then stare the strange looking man before he speak to the man "so you want to fight me?" he ask Amazo "then coming get it" he said while gesturing Amazo to come at him with his hand

The other was in shock because the stranger has just challange Amazo into a fight and same thing goes in their head "_is he crazy!" _because they knew that Amazo is very strong and dangerous with that ability to copy others power.

Amazo then analyzing the new threat to him, but unfortunately for him his system can not analyse this white armored stranger or even copying the stranger power because he does not see the power that this armored stranger has.

"So, are you going to stand there like a fool or start attacking" Eternal ask because the strange man just standing there after throwing the door at him.

"Hmph, if you don't want to attack first then I will" he said while running toward Amazo in order to defeat Amazo and destroy it with the power of Eternal.

Seeing his action Black Canary shouted at him "wait, don't go attack him, he is to strong for you" knowing that the stranger has no chance again Amazo because Amazo is using the power of Superman the strongest hero in the Justice League, so there is no chance that this new comer can defeat Amazo. But Eternal just ignore her and continue to charge at Amazo.

"Okay, he is either crazy or brave" Kid Flash said "I'd go with crazy" Robin replied while seeing the armored man charge at Amazo.

Eternal then punch Amazo in the face which earn a gasp of shock for other as Amazo just skidded from his spot and looked at Eternal with shocked expressions because this armored man just make him moving with only his fist and he is still using Superman power.

"Now let me show you, your hell" Eternal said while doing a thumb down at Amazo.

_to be continue..._

* * *

**Okay it's done and FYI this is my first attempt on doing a fanfiction so I really appreciate if you leave a review so that I can improve my writing or my story and PLEASE be kind with your review or comment. So thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamers: I do not own both Kamen Rider Double or Young Justice. Both belong to their respective creator. Also take note in this fanfiction Young Justice will not follow the original plot, so in other word it my own version of Young Justice X Kamen Rider Story.**

"Now, enjoy your hell"normal speech

"_Now, enjoy your hell_"thought

"_Now, enjoy your hell_"telepathy

'**ETERNAL'**Gaia memory

'**_ETERNAL MAXIMUM DRIVE_****'**maximum drive

**"ETERNAL REQUIEM"**memory break name

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**:Eternal friend or foe?

**Previously**

_"so you want to fight me?" he ask Amazo "then coming get it" he said while gesturing Amazo to come at him with his hand_

_"is he crazy!"_

_"So, are you going to stand there like a fool or start attacking" Eternal ask_

_"Now let me show you, your hell" Eternal said while doing a thumb down at Amazo._

**Present **

"Really, is that all you have I'd say you can't even fight back" stated Eternal as he watch Amazo just standing like an idiot after receiving Eternal attack

Every superheroes that present at the scene just can't believe their eye because this person just attack Amazo that still using Superman powers with ease and seem like winning the fight.

_"How is he able to fight him"_was in all the superheroes mind at seeing Eternal making Amazo look like a punching bag.

After receiving the punch from Eternal Amazo begin his attack on Eternal with a right hook to Eternal face but Eternal with his unrestricted human reflexes dodge the attack that if connected to his face would definitely cause a massive damage to him that would kill him even if he is an undead. "Now that's what I'm talking about" shout Eternal as he begin a fist fight with Amazo, the fight when on as Amazo would attack Amazo with all type of attack ranging from fist, kick, elbow strike and knee strike, but all his attempt to hit Eternal is futile as Eternal would just dodge his attack and counterattacked with his own attack that seem to have effect on Amazo as he would stagger from Eternal attack that connect to him.

The other at the scene just watch with awe as Eternal fight with Amazo and that Amazo can not land a clean hit on Eternal, but Eternal seem to have all thing under control as all his attack connect with Amazo and seem to have effect on Amazo.

"Wow! that attack must have a lot of power" exclaimed Kid Flash as he watch that fight goes on.

"Yeah, if he can fight Amazo who use Superman power then surely he can even fight with Superman" Robin said. "No, if you look closely he actually try to not take hit from Amazo, surely he will receive major damage if that attack connect with him" Aqualad said.

"Yes, what Aqualad said is true because he seem to dodge every attack thrown to him even when he could block that attack to avoid getting hit from Amazo and at the same time attack him back" explain Black Canary to the Team.

"But what really intrigued me is that all of his attack seem to cause damage to Amazo, is it because of that armor or that is his natural strength" stated Red Tornado

"Damn it, how can he easily beat Amazo am I really that weaker then Superman" said the frustrated Superboy while seeing Eternal fight with Amazo that seem to be in the favor of Eternal as he keep lanfing a hit on Amazo while Eternal just dodge every attack that Amazo made.

"Maybe he is also a robot just like Amazo that why he could fight evenly with Amazo" Kid Flash said and everyone begin thinking the probability of Kid Flash word when Miss Martin spoke "no I don't think that a robot because I can feel his mind but strangely I can't seem to feel his life force, it as if he is already dead".

"You mean he's a ZOMBIE" exclaim the shocked Kid Flash.

Back with Eternal he is having harder time when Amazo increase the speed of his attack, making it harder to perfectly dodge each attack toward him. That is when suddenly Amazo straight punch connect with his gut sending him several meter away from Amazo and landing near the heroes. "Ah...so you can still fight back, but damn that punch is really strong" Eternal said as he recover from the attack earlier.

Seeing Eternal in front of her Black Canary spoke to Eternal "enough already just let the league handle this I already inform Superman and Wonder Woman they will surely handle Amazo", but unfortunately for her Eternal just ignore her and said "so his name is Amazo And for your information I will finish what I have started those two Superwoman and Wonder Man can handle what left of this Amazo" while brought out the Eternal Edge.

"It's SUPERMAN and WONDER WOMAN not the other way around" said the angry Black Canary to Eternal as he mix up two of the original founder of the Justice League like it was nothing. "hmph..like I care for their name I just care to finish what I started with this Amazo" he said before charging straight toward Amazo with the Eternal Edge in hand. Amazo seeing this also charge at Eternal attempting to tackle Eternal with his strength to put an end to Eternal.

When they were about to collide with each other Eternal suddenly jump over Amazo and land behind him before he unleash a series of slashes at Amazo back with Eternal Edge and what shock the heroes is that his weapon can cut Amazo skin which is as hard as Supeman skin since he still using Superman power that he copy.

**With Superman and Wonder Woman **

"Hurry Clark we must assist them, they might be in deep trouble now" said Wonder Woman as she fly with speed that could put super sonic jet to shame, beside her flying with the same speed is non other then Superman. "Yes, I agree with you they might have a little trouble facing Amazo but you should have faith in them and last time I check both Black Canary and Red Tornado are member of the league so they can take care of themselves and the kids" said Superman.

"Yes but still we should hurry and help them" replied Wonder Woman

After several minutes of flying they both arrive at the scene and watch in surprise as Amazo is being beaten by some strange white armored figure using only a combat knife and the superheroes just watching from the sideline with shocked expression on their faces and they also does not notice them when they land beside them.

They only began to notice them when Wonder Woman voiced her question to them while still watching the fight

"Ah..! Wonder Woman, Superman sorry to not noticed your arrival, and to answer your Wonder Woman no, we don't know who is that man" Black Canary answered Wonder Woman question regarding Eternal

"He must have exceptional strength and skill to best Amazo like that" stated Superman

"Yeah you should see him when he fight with Amazo only using his fist while Amazo still using your power" said Superboy while his eye are still glued to the fight between Eternal and Amazo with the attention to know how strong is this armored man

Both Superman and Wonder Woman widen their eyes in surprise at Superboy statement and ask for conformation from the other and they just nodded their head. "Unbelievable, to think that there are others who can fight Superman evenly" exclaimed Wonder Woman while Superman was Speechless at the revelation.

The fight between Amazo has reach it climax as both combatant seem to be on their last stand. They all focused their eyes on Eternal when he landed in front of him after getting a hit with Amazo right hook.

After landing in front of the group Eternal noticed two new comers and spoke to them "so you must be Superwoman and Wonder Man" and both of them shout in unison "It's SUPERMAN/WONDER WOMAN" "humph whatever just don't interfere because I will end this now" was the reply they got from Eternal as he began to remove the Eternal memory.

While the heroes just watch Eternal action as he remove the thing on his belt that look like a thumb drive. "So what do you think he's going to do with that thing?" Kid Flash asked Robin "don't know" answer Robin.

Eternal hearing the boys smirk under his helmet and said to them "if you wanted to know you should watch carefully" surprising both of them

They all watch as Eternal brought the Eternal memory out and press it

"**ETERNAL**" the memory exclaimed surprising all the heroes

He then proceed to put the memory into the slot at his Eternal Edge and press the button

'_**ETERNAL MAXIMUM DRIVE**'_ Eternal Edge exclaimed

"Now let finish this shall we" he said as blue flame began to engulf his right foot in spiral pattern. The other just look in awe as the flame to dance around his feet as if the flame is a living thing.

He then begin to charge toward Amazo with his feet still engulfed with the flame, after few meters away from Amazo he begin to twist his body around and jump at the same time doing a back flip in the process and land his blazing right foot at Amazo chest for several second before kicking Amazo away from him and landed with his back facing Amazo. With this the flame disappear, he then held up his arm to the side and make a thumb down gesture while saying "now, enjoy your hell". Right after he speak the line Amazo body explode shocking the superheroes.

Superman recovering from his shock faster then anyone, approach Eternal with caution and ask his first question "who are you?"

"You can call me Eternal" he answer the question

"Where are you from, I have never seen a hero like you before" ask Red Tornado

Eternal just laugh at the question an said "hero, humph I'm not a hero". At this all the superheroes begin to take defensive position as if ready to attack him.

"So you are just like all those villain scumbag out there" Black Canary said while readying herself to use her power

"No" was the simple answer from Eternal "I'm not a hero or a villain, I'm just a soldier"

Eternal then brought out his other gaia memory and pressing the button to use it

"**CYCLONE**"

suddenly wind begin to swirl around Eternal body making a mini cyclone around him and he then vanished from their sight

"Were did he go" Wonder Women said to the other while they just shook their head not knowing were he go

"Damn it, all of you spread out and search for him. I will head back to the Watch Tower to ask Batman for some help" said Superman as fly of to the space

With that they all begin on their search for Eternal.

**City**

The roof top of the highest building in the city is really calm when suddenly a mini cyclone formed on the roof top and reveal Eternal as he escape from the superheroes using the Cyclone memory

"So all the other memory are scattered across the world, well then seem like I have Zone memory fast and collect all of the T2 gaia memory" he said while watching the city from the top of the building

Unknown to anyone some of the memory that scattered across the world have found their suitable person to use it's power. The memory knows no boundary as it pick out it's user from either the superheroes, super villain or just ordinary people, but one thing that everyone can be sure is that chaos will brought upon this world as super dopant will arise.

"Now, let see if this city can survive hell"

* * *

**Sweet, now chapter 2 is finished although a little late then what I intended so sorry, but anyway like always please leave your review on this story to improve my writing and also any form of criticism is welcome except the one that is insulting or in a form of discouragement toward my work. Also for your information the super dopant is something that I imagine will happen if a superhuman use the gaia memory and let see if the Joke memory will choose Joker or not hahaha. RenTap out.  
**


End file.
